


Beautiful Nothings

by NnoitraSzayel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnoitraSzayel/pseuds/NnoitraSzayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus doesn't like being on boats, as he often gets sick... however; Sirius has talked him into getting on one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Nothings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amanda (HPontopoftheworld)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amanda+%28HPontopoftheworld%29).



> first published October 14, 2010

It was a clear, chilly morning and the sun was already high in the sky. A speck from far away, dotting the horizon on the gently rolling sea, a ferry boat carried the people aboard on a small cruise of sorts. Among these ordinary people were two wizards…

“See Remus?” Sirius grinned. “I told you this would be fun!”

The scarred man pulled a face. “I told you I don’t like boats.”

Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus. “You’ve never been on one.”

“Because I don’t _like_ them.”

“If you’ve never been on one, you can’t know if you don’t like them!”

Remus sighed and turned in his boyfriend’s arms. “I’ve never been because they make me sick.”

“I’ll keep you safe from the germs, Remmy!”

A roll of the eyes responded him. “Not that kind of sick…”

Sirius gripped the guardrail and placed a chaste kiss on his partner’s lips. “You won’t get sick, love.”

Remus rested his head on Sirius’s black fleece-clothed shoulder and muttered, “I feel nauseas already…”

“Hmm…” the animagus slid his fingers up and down the werewolf’s spine. “I could distract you…”

“We’re on a bloody boat you horny tosser!”

A barking laugh resounded across the rolling waves. “Oh, relax, I was only joking… and besides, you know you love it…”

“Right now, I’d love to be on dry land more…”

“Remmy! You’re cheating on me with dry land?!”

“Yeah… because dry land is so much better at shagging than you are…” Sirius hung his head dejectedly. “Oh, c’mon, Sirius. I haven’t, nor do I ever plan on, doing anything of the sort with dry land.”

Padfoot grinned and kissed the pale man sloppily. “I knew you wouldn’t.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you.”

“Because you love me!”

He laughed softly. “I’d imagine that has something t’do with it.”

Sirius tugged on Remus’ hands. “Let’s go below deck and sit.”

“No… at least up here I can look at the horizon.”

He threw out his best puppy-dog eyed look. “Please Remmy? Just for a little bit?”

“Oh… alright…”

“C’mon then!” Sirius exclaimed excitedly as he dragged his boyfriend down the stairs, not even bothering to wait and see if he was ready to go down. Quickly spotting a pair of seats by a window, he sat and pulled Remus down next to him. “See? S’not so bad!”

Remus grimaced and buried his face into Sirius’s shoulder, his stomach churning with the gentle rolling of the waves. “I think it’s worse down here…”

“Aww… Rem, you’ll be alright.” Sirius murmured, gently stroking the werewolf’s spine through the light cotton sweater.

“I’ll be alright when I get off this bloody boat…” he muttered rather darkly, lying down across the seat with his head in Sirius’s lap.

The animagus smiled sympathetically and stroked his hair soothingly. “You’re looking a bit green around the gills, mate.”

“When are we docking again?”

“Dunno, love. I can see the shore on the horizon again though.”

“How close?”

“S’pretty far off…”

A sigh escaped the pale lips with a sarcastic remark of, “brilliant.”

“Just try to sleep; I’ll wake you when we get there.”

“I’d rather not lose my lunch all over you…”

“You won’t, I’ll push you off first.” Sirius winked as Remus laughed softly.

“Alright… I s’pose I’ll try then…”

“Tha’s right…” he stroked the werewolf’s face. “Just sleep for now.”

He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off as the boat continues to sail steadily for shore.

“Remmy… wake up, love.” Sirius said, gently shaking his lover.

“Not now…” he murmured, turning his head so his face was in Sirius’s lap.

“Remus!” he yelped, jumping, causing said man to sit up abruptly. “Bloody hell… don’t do that again unless you plan on doing something!”

The werewolf rubbed his eyes sleepily. “I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

“Putting your face in my bits is what I’m talking about!”

“You want my face where now?” he asked, yawning.

Sirius blinked slowly. “I’ll tell you later, alright? But right now, we’ve docked back in town, and we’re the only ones still on the boat.”

A smile graced the pale, scarred man’s features. “So we can get off now, yeah?”

Sirius nodded, “Of course.”

The two stood and walked back up the stairs on to the deck where the stars and crescent moon reflected shakily on the now fairly calm waters of the ocean.

Remus shivered as the cold night air seeped through his thin jacket. Sirius took off his fleece and draped it over the werewolf’s thin shoulders. He leaned into his boyfriend gratefully as they walked down the ramp and into the city for another night filled with beautiful nothings. 


End file.
